Incoming Storm
by Aedan Stormrunner
Summary: The Journey of the Kalos League Champion Jon Sunburst and his faithful companion, Strobe. 1st in the Pokemon Chronicles Series.
1. The Beginning

Jon woke up with a yawn. His faithful Pokemon asleep at his side. Then he remembered; His Pokemon Journey could start today!

Strobe, his Shinx, stretched out on the bed and stared at his trainer. This was no ordinary Shinx though. It was what people called a "Shiny Pokemon". They said they were extemely rare and only a few have them. Fortunately, Jon was one of those few.

Let's shed some backround on Jon. Jon was an ordinary kid, no remarkable trait noticeable apart from his bright Orange hair. Blue eyes, not tall, nor short and fit enough. Strobe, however, was a different matter.

Yellow fur intead of Blue, everyone would stop and stare at this Rare Pokemon. He also wouldn't take off a Blue Bandana he had when Jon found him. You also couldn't catch a Shinx in Kalos, so Strobe was looked upon in awe as trainers they passed by would murmur something about him being a "Lucky Son of Arceus".

Today, on this very special day, Jon wore his favourite clothes. A yellow shirt with black streaks (looked suspiciously like Strobe's colour scheme), blue jeans, red hiking boots and his favourite hat the Champion gave him when he got an autograph (fanboy moment) which was white with a storm cloud on the front. And, of course, his contacts. Couldn't leave without being able to see, right?

And of course, Strobe being Strobe, stole his hat. He ran under the bed and behind the desk giggling 'Shinx! Shi Shi Shi!'

And, of course, Strobe jumped out the window.

Jon has no whim as to why he didn't prepare for this situation, as this happened most mornings with Strobe. He sighed resignedly and muttered 'Always with Strobe. Why couldn't I have a less playful Shinx?' and instantly after said 'Because it'd be boring otherwise, of course!' and climbed onto the roof after Strobe, chuckling like a maniac.

After half an hour, Jon got his hat back and Strobe was giggling.

'You little PokeDevil, shoulda called you Lucifer!' At which they both laughed (Strobe laughed.. in his own way) and were making their way to the Professor's Lab. As Jon already had a Pokemon, all he was going for was a Pokedex and some Pokeballs to start him off on his Journey.

As he got to the Lab he was greeted with total chaos. A Garchomp (WHAT!?) was running wild with everyone in duck and cover mode. Jon heard someone calling him into a room, and he and Strobe went towards it. What he found was, to say the least, shocking.

It was Professor Sycamore, the leading expert on Mega Evolution, and Kalos Region's Professor. He was with Diantha (A famous Movie Star) with her Gardevoir. Jon was thoroughly confused, and all he could say was 'Bu- Wha- Dia- _Wha_?!'

'Uhh.. Hello there, Trainer?'


	2. Crazed Dragons

'Uhh.. Hello there, Trainer?'

Jon was thorughly confused. He'd waltzed into the Lab in a happy mood and was faced by a rampaging Garchomp. Diantha, the famous movie star, was also there with her Gardevoir.

'Professor, why is there an angry Garchomp?!' He asked, almost shouting.

Diantha was the one to answer. 'It turns out the dear Professor's Pokemon is on a rampage. No one knows what happened to it but it's ruining the Professor's research.' She and the Professor were giving him a look that said "You'll help us. There's no discussion."

Jon sighed and asked for a Pokemon to fight it. What they said he could use was, quite frankly, shocking.

'You can use a Swinub if you want. You could even keep him.' He couldn't beleive what had happened. He got an Ice-Type so early on! And he dealt x4 damage to the Garchomp, so on his account of being a much lower level he actually had a chance. His thoughts were interupted by another, as to the Swinub's nickname, Furro.

He told the Professor what he'd want to call his Swinub, and the Professor handed him a Pokeball. 'This is Furro's Pokeball. Now the moves it knows are Powder Snow, Mud Shot, Headbutt and Defence Curl. Garchomp is very strong, so be careful and don't over-exert him. May Arceus speed you!' And with that, he pushed him in the Garchomp's line of sight. Quite rude, he'd thought, looking back on it now.

And when the Garchomp caught sight of him, it screeched '**GAAAAARCHOMP**!' and charged, it's awesome blades (Scythes? Wings?) looking a bit deadlier.. And then Jon remembered Furro.

'**Furro! I choose you**!' And with a blinding flash, the little Swinub was lined up for a battle.

Without hestitation, the adrenaline pumping through his veins, he acted like he had battled for years.

'**Furro! Powder Snow**!'

And on command he shot a flurry of ice pellets at the Garchomp, and the Land Shark Pokemon cringed so he knew it did decent damage. And the Garchomp shot out a dark purple beam, the move Hyper Beam.

Quick as a bullet, Jon reacted.

'**Furro! Counter with Mud Shot**!'

Out of his snout, Furro shot 5 blobs of mud at the beam, and it did nothing. When it hit Furro was hardly standing, but he was standing. He put on a defiant looking stance and awaited his Trainer's Command.

'**Furro, combine Headbutt with Defence Curl**!'

And he shot out and started spinning, with a tint of blue trailing behind. As unexpected as it was, Diantha half-shouted 'Good work for using your initiative!' And Jon's cheeks were a bit pink.

And then the effects of Hyper Beam kicked in, so Garchomp was temporarily unable to move. So Jon took the chance and had a go of it.

'**Furro, Repeatedly use Powder Snow**!'

And Furro shot around 7 Powder Snows at Garchomp - doing massive damage - before it could move again. And then it just stared at Jon, looking confused.

'Garchomp! I'm so glad you calmed down!'

Jon was bowled over by the professor as he ran to hug his Pokemon. When he got up, Strobe came out of the room they were hiding in and licked his face, giggling (Shi Shi Shi Shinx!).

'I think this kid- what's your name, kid?'

'Jon Sunburst'

'Huh. Well, I think Jon Sunburst deserves a Pokedex Professor.' And then Diantha pushed the Professor just the _slightest_ bit.

'I think he does. It's in the other room with the Starter Pokemon, but I can see you already have one. So all you need is a Pokedex and some Pokeballs.'

'A Pokemon Journey is a wonderful thing. I hope you have a magical time on yours.'

'Thank you Diantha.'

And when he'd gotten his Pokedex, he had officially started his Pokemon Journey.


	3. New Friends

As Jon was walking out of the lab with Strobe at his heels, he met eyes with a boy in the street. As soon as he did, an excited look found it's way upon the kid's face.

The young boy had almost skipped towards Jon and said, in a little cute voice; 'Our eyes met so now we gotta battle!'

Obviously, this kid was taught on the age-old rule that when trainers' eyes meet they gotta battle. Jon, being the ever-kind guy, decided to humor him.

'Okay, let's battle!'

'Yes!' He cried, 'But I've gotta warn you, my Ratatta is the Top Percentage!'

So this kid has a Rattata, eh? Jon thought as he studied the boy. I should probably give Strobe his first official battle, then.

'By the way, what's your name kid?'

'It's Joey. And I'm gonna beat you with my Rattata!'

'Okay then, Let the battle begin!'

'**Go Rattata**!'

And in a white flash of data, a Rattata has appeared in front of him, with it's fangs bared. It actually looked quite adorable. But then it snarled.  
Not quite so cute anymore.

'Go ahead, Strobe!'

And from behind, and a show of using Spark, Strobe jumped from behind him and awaited his command.  
And the battle had commenced.

'**Strobe, Spark**!'

Strobe had lit up with electricity and was charging at Joey's Rattata. Suddenly, Joey shouted a move that surprised even Strobe, whose move faltered for a second.

'**Rattata, Super Fang**!'

The Rattata's fangs started glowing white and elongated so they were almost double their size. The Rattata then started charging at Strobe, and they clashed, Spark vs Super Fang. The Super Fang eventually won, and clamped down on Strobe.

'**Strobe, get him off! Run about! Swing your head! _Anything_**!'

Strobe, hearing his trainer's command, started going wild. He swung his head everywhere, and eventually the Rattata had swung off to the side.

'**Strobe, before he can recover! Spark**!'

The shock was shown on Joey's face as the Rattata had swirly eyes, signalling it was unable to battle.

'**Rattata! No**!'

Joey ran up to his top percentage Rattata and hugged him to his chest, murmuring that it'd all be okay. And then Joey looked up to Jon's face and said;

'**Me and Rattata will beat you someday. You can bet on that**.'

And off he went to the Pokemon Center to heal his Pokemon. Jon actually felt kinda guilty, but there was no time to dwell on that now.

Over the next few hours, more and more trainers had asked to battle and - quite frankly - Jon was getting sick of it. His Pokemon weren't doing so good, and he was halfway through the Santalune Forest, so it was either lose his progress by going back, or keep going on ahead.

He was honestly not sure which way to go, and it was getting dark, so he'd decided to camp out for the night. He released Furro and let them sleep outside, but not before having a hearty meal.

But just as he closed his eyes, he heard the sound of footsteps on the leaves that overed the forest ground. And he'd heard the dreaded words he'd had to hear all day.

'Hey Trainer, let's battle!'

Jon screamed in rage. He'd had enough of these battles! He'd had enough of these trainers! And he'd certainly had enough of that stupid phrase!

'No, I will not battle you! And you cannot make me!'

The trainer looked sad, like someone gave him chocolate and took it away again so they could eat it. It's so sad that if the person that did this wasn't guilty is heartless.

'B-B-B-But why?' With a sniffle for the emphasis. Great.

And thus comes the inevitable wave of guilt. But Jon was tired and wanted to sleep, so he came up with a compromise.

'Hey kid, Me and my Pokemon are _reeeeeeally_ tired, so how about we have our Pokemon battle tomorrow? You could camp with us if you like.'

The Trainer's eyes lit up like a star. 'Yes please! Thank you... Um, did I catch your name?'

'It's Jon Sunburst. Yours?'

'My name's Calem. Nice to meet you!'

Calem had long-ish black hair, blue eyes and a tremendous smile. He wore a blue jacket, blue skinny jeans, black boots, a red hat with sunglasses on the rim with a black and blue messenger bag slung over his shoulder.

'Calem?'

'Yea?'

'Aren't you going to get your Pokemon out to sleep?'

'Oh! Right.. heh..' He was rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

Calem reached into his bag and drew out 3 Pokeballs. He threw them up in the air ('Come on out, everyone!') and the Pokemon were standing there.

Calem had, in his possession, a Froakie (the Starter), A Charmander (For Mega-Evolution) and a Caterpie. Calem introduced them, each having a nickname.

'Jon, this is Pepper (She's the Charmander), this is Cupcake (He's the Caterpie) and this is Baxter (He's the Froakie).'

'Why is his name _Baxter_?'

'Because he used his Frubbles to spell it out.'

'Why'd he spell it out?'

'Because I ask the Pokemon what they want their nicknames to be.'

Jon introduced Strobe ('Oh my Mew, is that Shiny?') and Furro and the Pokemon started chatting. The two humans let their Pokemon wear themselves out and then they all went to bed.

'G'night Everyone' Jon said, while stifling a yawn.

And that symbolized his first semi-successful day as a Pokemon Trainer.

* * *

** A/N Hi there! This is the end of the first 3 prewritten chapters! So now I'm looking for a Rival from you guys! That's right, I'm accepting 1 OC! It can be a Male, Female, or even a (Humanoid) Pokemon! But the Pokemon has to own it's own Pokemon if that's your OC! And your going to have to name their Pokemon, with Nicknames and special traits. Okay, and I do not own Pokemon or Nintendo, because if I did, The Pokemon _Klefki_ (shudder) wouldn't be a Pokemon. Okay now, Ciao!**


	4. Kalosshipping

Jon and Calem awoke to the soothing sounds of the Forest Pokemon. When they had gotten up and dressed (I'll spare you the details), they awoke their Pokemon and unpacked breakfast.

The two boys had some pancakes (Lucky for Jon, Calem was a great cook and packed his gear), while the Pokemon had some Pokemon Food -with the eption of Strobe, he shared with Jon - for breakfast.

When they got going again, they (Mainly Jon) were on the watch for trainers, as they really didn't want to battle. When Jon was looking in the grass for Pokemon he spotted something shiny in the grass. He walked over and picked up the shiny thing; a weird stone.

'Jon, what did you find?'

'It's some sort of stone. I don't know what kind.'

Calem walked over and took it out of Jon's hand ('Hey!') and examined it. It was yellow with a blue and red symbol inside. It was reflecting the light from it's yellow bits into their eyes.

Then, from behind them, a voice asked 'Hey, whatcha got there?'

'_Wha_-!?'

'**Ahh**!' Calem dropped the stone, and a dull thud echoed around the immediate area.

'Omigosh! I'm _so_ sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!'

A girl stepped out of the bushes, shaking her head with a worried look on her face.

'It's okay, but why were you in the bushes?'

Jon bent to pick up the stone while the girl helped Calem to his feet.

'Well, My Dedenne had run off - probably because she smelt some food - and when I got her back I saw you two holding something shiny. Me, being overly curious, decided to ask what it was.'

The girl had blue eyes and long yellow hair that rested on her shoulders. She wore a dark grey tank top with a black bow on the neck, a red skirt, dark grey tight that reached just above the knee, black trainers and a red hat with her sunglasses on the

'**Serena**!'

Calem ran up to her and gave her a hug and Serena started blushing. After Jon's brain shut down (It took Serena's Dedenne's Nuzzle to snap him out of it) Calem explained that they were neighbors and started their Journey at the same time.

'So.. Your name is Serena?'

'Yea, and these are my Partners Nuz ('Deden!') and Emb ('Fennek!'). I already know Calem and we started at the same time.'

'But why did he _hug_ you?'

'..I don't know.'

Calem, who had been silent throughout the questioning, started going red. Strobe, unbeknownst to them, was shooting a smug look at Calem. Calem saw, and went a deeper red.

'Because..' Calem murmured the rest of the sentence.

Serena asked 'What was that?'

'Because I like you..'

At that moment Serena turned a deeper shade of red than Calem.

'Kalosshipping!'

'What!?' The two neighbours cried simultaneously, then Jon had a confused expression on his face.

'What just happened?'

* * *

**A/N I couldn't resist the little opportunity for romance I had. Unfortunately, I now have to keep up these flirty moments for the rest of the story. I really don't think these things through. Anyways, still waiting for an OC, so work on it. A story works both ways, y'know. Okay dokey lokey, Ciao!**


	5. Mega Explained

The walk through he forest was long with the (Romantic? Jon wasn't sure) between Calem and Serena. Jon had tried multiple times to break the ice, but no one was answering.

So, understandably, when Jon saw the city he started _running_ towards it. The tense duo didn't want to be left behind, so they both started running.

When they got to the Pokemon Center, Jon was talking to the nurse, and a Blissey was wheeling the Pokeball containing Furro and Strobe (Strobe got to ride the trolley, so _he_ was happy).

The nurse Jon was talking to has pink hair looped to look like oversized earrings. She was wearing a pink dress, with a white apron over it and a white hat with a Pokeball symbol on the front.

The nurse noticed them, and said 'Oh, hello! Do your Pokemon need healing?'

Jon turned and noticed them. 'Guys! I see you aren't.. Well, I'm glad you're not.. Just, be happy. This is Nurse Joy,' he gestured to the nurse, 'and she's explaining what the stone we found is.'

'Yes, but do your Pokemon need healing? As if they do just leave it to me. I am the_ Nurse_, after all.'

The two trainers handed (with persuading from Jon and Nurse Joy) their Pokeballs to the Blissey.

'Blissey!'

The Nurse, obviously at ease with the Pokemon being healing, continued with the explanation of what the stones were.

'Well, as I was saying, this stone is a Mega Stone.'

Jon. 'What's a Mega Stone?'

'Well, it's a stone that, when combined with a Keystone, a certain Pokemon, and a strong bond between Pokemon and trainer, makes the Pokemon evolve even further. But only certain Pokemon can Mega Evolve, and only certain Mega Stones react those certain Pokemon.'

Serena. 'How do you know that it's a Mega Stone?'

'Well, because the symbol on it is the Mega Evolution _symbol_, of course!'

Calem. 'You said something about a Keystone?'

'Oh yes, as I said, the _bond_ between Pokemon is the key. The stones transfers the bond into the Mega Stone. The bond, makes the Pokemon transform into a more powerful form. It's only temporary though, so it will change back after the battle.

Jon again. 'So what Pokemon Mega Evolves from that stone?'

'The thing is, I don't know.'

**Ding Dong!**

'Oh! Your Pokemon are healed!'

* * *

**A/N Well, what a _Mega_ explanation! But seriously, if you search up the Mega Stone, you'll know one of Jon's Pokemon. CIAO! *Poof.*  
**


	6. Floppy Training?

'Well, this stone is interesting.'

From Nurse Joy's description that was the understatement of the CENTURY! And Jon had found it. And Jon, ever the voice of obviousness, asked the inevitable question:

'Who should have it?'

Calem and Serena were argueing over who should have it, and Jon was sitting there with Strobe for who knows how long. Finally, Jon spoke out so he didn't have to endure it anymore.

'I'm going to go train by the river.'

Obviously, no one heard or cared. Jon, ever being the ninja, (SARCASM) snuck away undetected. By the river, he let out Furro and got to work.

'Okay guys, you two are gonna battle without orders. Use your creativity. Okay guys, **FIGHT**!'

'**Shiiiiiiiiiinx**!'

'**Swiiiiiiiin**!'

Suddenly, a new cry joined in.

'**Kaaaaaaaaaarp**!'

'What the-**ACK**!'

Suddenly, a red fish jumped from the river and slammed into Jon. It was obviously very angry, and the yellow Shinx shooting a deadly glare at it didn't help either.

'Strobe, _calm_!'

The Shinx - reluctantly - backed off, but he was still glaring at the unknown fish.

**'Karp** Magikarp!'

It was flopping about.. and it actually kind of _tickled_. Jon, who was laughing too hard, never noticed Strobe lighting up and creeping towards the Magikarp.

'**Shiiiiiiiiiinx**!'

The duo of boy and fish lit up like Christmas. The flopping Magikarp was still flopping, and it hit the empty Pokeball at the boy's waist. It cried in surprise and turned into the white data.

Unbelievably, it was a critical capture (**A/N ****A crit capture is when it captures automatically**).

Jon stood up, and said;

'I caught a Magikarp..?'

When he got back, they were still argueing.

'I should have it, _I_ was with Jon first!'

'Well, I should have it because _I_ saw it sparkling!'

'Well, I should have it because _I_ found it! And that's **final**!'

Calem looked quite shocked, while Serena had a very smug expression.

'I say we battle for it.'

* * *

**A/N CLIFFHANGER! Well, Magikarp is amazing. So, naturally, the protagonist is going to have one. Hate is not appreciated. Seriously though, your out of time for an OC. I've got one. TOO LATE TO THOSE WHO DIDN'T GET TO. Your contributions NOW are not wanted or needed. All I need are the reviews. That way I can help improve the story. If you submit an OC now, I will try and add it to the story as a side rival or something. Okay, Ciao.**


	7. Evolving Matters

'Let the battle **begin**!'

'**Strobe**!'

'**Emb**!'

In a glorious flash of light, the two Pokemon were staring each other down. Emb, in a blaze of glory, and Strobe, in a flash of victory.

'**Strobe, Charge**!'

Strobe began glowing a yellow colour, and was gaining special attack quickly.

'**Emb quick, Ember**!'

The pellets of burning ash hit Strobe and he flinched, showing it did considerable damage.

'**Strobe, Spark**!'

In the vortex of sparks, no one noticed the grey-haired boy behind the tree. He had shagy grey/silver hair, pale skin and light brown eyes. He was slightly taller than our travelling trio, and had his hair suspiciously covering his left eye. He was wearing black jeans, navy sneakers, and a dark blue jacket with lighter blue stripes on the sleeves over a white shirt.

'**Emb, counter with Flame Charge**!'

'**Strobe! Do our "Special" Technique**!'

The Shinx (while using Spark), dug into his coat, withdrew a smooth stone, and threw it aside.

The Shinx suddenly started glowing a blue, and the eyes turned red. His tail got longer, his body bigger and with more fur. The tuft of fur on his head became bigger, and two more joined it under each ear. His bandana, once a sea blue, became a deep navy.

'**Luxio**!'

Serena, Calem and the grey-haired boy were _speechless_. Jon, however, was quite another matter.

'Way to go Strobe! **While they're distracted, Spark**!'

And like that, the battle was over. Everyone was still speechless. Jon ran up and hugged his new Luxio, and when he did he noticed the grey-haired boy.

'_Blake_!?'

Recognition flashed across "Blake's" face.

'_Little brother_!?'

Blake ran over and hugged Jon. The companion duo took this time to sneak off, but not before Serena recalled Emb.

'Jon, why are you in Santalune Forest? There are _bugs_ here!'

'I could ask you the same question! I thought you went to live with dad in Johto!'

'Well, I came to this region with my Espeon Blythe, and am hoping to become a champion. Recently, I also caught a male Nidoran I nciknamed Jin. I use them to keep the _bug_-' Blake visibly shuddered. '-types away. You know how I hate those.. **things**!'

'Well, I just started my Journey, met two lovebirds, defeated a Garchomp, got a Swinub, found a Mega Stone _and_ stunned a champion. Y'know, same old.'

'..I don't know how to react to that.'

'But brother, how are you going to defeat Viola? She is the _bug_-type gym lea- Blake? **Blake**!'

Blake had fainted.

* * *

**A/N There's a new rival in town! And he's got a phobia of bug-types! ****And where have Calem and Serena gone!?**** Oh my word, the suspense! Thanks Silver the Anon for the OC, really appreciate it! Silver, I really hope I caught his creepiness factor. Okie Lokie Dokie, Ciao!**


	8. Double Slap

When the duo got back, Blake had come to and Jon was shooting an accusing stare at them.

'Where were you two!?'

The duo started blushing immensely, and then Jon knew what happened.

'You two were making out!? **Blegh**!'

'Well I find it quite interesting how two specimens like you, who are complete opposites, get attracted to each other.'

He had a creepy glint in his eye, and a creepier smile.

'It's quite _fascinating_ really.'

'Blake, there's a Caterpie on your shoulder!'

Calem had released Cupcake onto Blake's shoulder, and Blake had fallen and turned more pale than when he started (probably a seizure), while Calem and Serena were laughing their faces off.

'**Strobe, Spark on Blake**!'

While the newly evolved Luxio was trying to revive the fallen rival, Jon was getting a dark glint in his eye. With a forced calm, he asked;

'**_Who did that_**?'

The two went pale. While they were distracted, Jon pulled out his Pokeball and whisper-shouted:

'_Magiking! Come on out_!'

As soon as it landed he grapped the tail.

'**Magiking! Double Slap**!'

Jon... was slapping them with his Magikarp. The weapon didn't seem to mind, or even notice.

'It tastes like salty water! **Blech**!'

Serena screeched '**My Hair**!** Jon, you are going to pay**!'

Some time later, when all of them were walking towards the gym, Blake was like jelly. He was shaking, he could hardly stand, and he looked like a walking corpse with how pale he was. No one bnoticed this, as Calem was wiping his tongue with his hands, Serena rinsing her hair and Jon giggling at the Magikarp head-shaped mark on both their faces. Sudden;y, Blake stopped and said;

'Look, guys, you can do this alone. I have training to do anyways. I still need to train Jin to be a Nidorino before I can take that gym. And I wanna catch some more Pokemon. See ya!'

And he blended into the shadows. Like a shadow. Except he had silver hair.

'Well... he was creepy.'

* * *

**A/N Sorry it took so long guys! Because first I forgot (Fairy Tail anime hypnotises you), then I had Writer's Block, then I forgot _again_ (Seriously. In a few days I'm on episode 92) then I couldn't access the site, and then I forgot yet _again_ (Fairy Tail. 'Nuff said), and now here we are. Hope you like, Ciao!**


	9. Infestation

When Jon and co entered the Santalune Gym, they were surprised. All there was was some statues, some Bug-Type Pokemon in photos and a pole with a man beside it.

'Oh hello! Are you here to challenge Viola?'

The man looked to be around 40, with eyes closed and brown hair. He was wearing a white shirt, blue dungarees with red straps, black shoes and a red bow tie. They all answered, even Strobe.

'Why else would I be here?'

'Of course!'

'Hell yes!'

'Luuux Lux!'

The man looked excited.

'Good! _Very_ good! Just go down the pole and Viola will be waiting for you. Good luck, challenger!'

Jon, hesitant, watched his two companions slide down. Jon did slide down, but he slid slower than the others. Little did they know, this was a one way trip.

When he landed, he was on a cobweb-like substance. When trio of Trainers got up, they realised they were in the middle of a bug-type sanctuary, with a seemingly innocent path before them. Seeing no other option, they started down it.

They were trekking through the trees, with mutiple Bug-Types in sight. There were Sewaddle, Swadloon, Scatterbug, Kakuna, Metapod, Caterpie, Spewpa and even some Larvesta. Calem whispered to Serena;

'Blake would _hate_ this.'

The path eventually opened up to a Pokemon Battlefield. At the opposite end of our heroes there was a woman with yellow hair taking pictures of the Pokemon there. After a few seconds, she noticed the trio of friends.

'Oh, hello! I'm the Gym Leader Viola! Nice to meet you! So, which one is first?'

Jon immediatlely stuck up his hand. Strobe also stuck up his tail, as if to stick his hand up as well.

'Well, aren't you enthusiastic?'

Jon now got a good look at Viola. She was wearing a white tank top with a cream-coloured stripe near the bottom, green shorts with many pockets, black boots with green laces and had 2 cameras hung around her neck. She also had yellow hair in a curl-ish fashion and lime green eyes.

The referee stepped onto the field, to the left of Jon. He had an orange and red striped top (striped upwards), an orange hat with a Pokeball symbol on it, black shorts, black boots and a whistle tied around his neck.

'This is the battle between Jon the challenger and Viola the gym leader. It will be 2 on 2, and only the challenger may be alowed to switch Pokemon. The challenger will attack first. **Begin**!'

'**Furro, Let's squash these bugs**!'

'**Surskit, Take the spotlight**!'

And in a flash of white almost blinding, A Swinub and a Surskit appeared on the field.

'**Furro! Powder Snow**!'

And it had begun.

* * *

**A/N How do you like the dramatic words at the end? I liked them. Makes it like an actual book. Anyways, I think Jon is gonna SQUASH EM! MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! See ya (EVILLY! MWA HA HA!) Ciao!**


	10. Battling the Odds

'**Furro, Powder Snow**!'

And it had begun.

'**Surskit, counter with Ice Beam**!'

The two sub-zero moves collided, making everything around the impact area freeze solid.

'**Furro**!** Shield Strike**!'

And the combo move of Defense Curl and Tackle made an appearance. Obviously, Viola was impressed. Unfazed, but impressed. Furro moved slower then Surskit, however, and Viola made good use of this.

'**Surskit, Sticky Web the Swinub while it's charging**!** Then dodge**!'

The Surskit shot webs at Furro. They went everywhere, but only one Sticky Web hit him. It slowed him down, and by the time Furro reached his target, it had already moved.

'Swi Swiiiiiiiiii! Swinub Swin!'

Jon, seeing no other option, decided to switch out.

'**Furro, you've done enough. Return**!'

Viola, obviously not surprised at the switch out, eyed the electric Pokemon next to Jon. Jon saw this, and smirked.

'You want to know how powerful a Luxio is? Well, you're gonna find out.** Strobe**! **Get going**!'

Strobe jumped in front of Jon and bared his fangs. The Surskit, seeing this, skated back to it's Trainer.

'**Strobe, Spark**!'

'**Surskit, Ice Beam on the floor**!' (A/N I tried to make this original like not from Pokemon the Series: XY but it was_ such a good idea_!)

Strobe was sliding around. A lot. Surskit, however, skated along the ice like a pro. Jon tried every move to stop sliding but it ended up with Strobe lying like a star spinning around somewhere.

'**Strobe, thanks**! **Return**!'

Strobe made the obvious effort of trying to slide towards Jon. When he got off the ice, he scowled at the Surskit, too much like the move leer. Jon was distressed because as soon as he switched Stobe out she stopped the Shiny Pokemon from using any moves.

'**Furro**! **Up and at 'em**!'

When the Swinub appeared, he rolled around in the ice. The audience snickered while Viola just raised an eyebrow, and Jon was shouting at the delighted Ice type to focus. When he did, the battle was on.

'**Furro, Mud Shot around Suskit**!'

And out of the Swinub's snout, a bunch of mud shot out at the Surskit. However, non eof the Mud Shots actually hit the Bug type Pokemon. They actually made a barrier the Surskit couldn't skate across, so it stopped the target moving too much.

'**Furro. Powder Snow**!'

And in a flurry of snow pellets, the Surskit was defeated. The victorious roar of the Swinub reverberated throughout the gym.

'_**Swiii**_!'

'Well done. Very impressive. Not many have menaged to beat my_ first_ Pokemon. But even less have defeated my _second_. **Vivilion**! **Show this trainer your beauty**!'

And in a flash (Pun intended), a pink-winged Vivilion was flying about the gym.

'Well, _dayum_.'

And Round 2 of this fight had started.

* * *

**A/N Oh my glob I didn't think it'd end up as good as that! I found the battle cry of victory inevitable. And now, we go to out hosts!**

**_Spoiler Alert. If you don't want to know, look away now._**

**ElectricTypeLover: Strobe is getting his game on next chapter! That's right, it's Epic Battle Time! With your host, Duncan the Ampharos!**

**Duncan: Thank you ElectricTypeLover! Well, it's my cousin of electricity, the almighty Luxio vs. the Winged Beauty Vivilion!  
**

**ETL: How do you think it'll turn out Duncan?  
**

**Duncan: I think Luxio will get the upper hand and win right off the bat. Electric _does_ beat Flying, y'know.**

**ETL: Duncan, you of all people should know it's the heart that matters, not _just_ typing. Anyways, no more spoilers. Ciao!**


	11. Round 2

And Round 2 had started.

'Furro! Return!'

As he drew the Pokemon int his Pokeball, he urged Strobe to go on.

'Strobe!'

As the Luxio leapt onto the icy battlefield, Viola immediately reacted.

'Gust!'

The Vivilion was making Strobe slide around like air hockey.

'Strobe! Get your game on! Spark and spin!'

Strobe activated his Spark, but didn't move at all. He spun faster than before, and arcs of electricity went around the battlefield.

'Static power! Now Strobe can stick to the floor!'

'Very impressive. By using the magnetic attraction of hair and/or fur to energized items, he can use the battlefield like normal ground.'

Very surprisingly, Calem was the one who said all that.

'Never let it be said that I don't know science.'

And back to the battle it was.

'Strobe! Leap and use Bite!'

As Strobe lept up into the air, the Vivilion moved out of the way. But Vivilion moved into a tree, and fell onto the floor.

'Viviiil!'

'Strobe, finish this with Spark!'

But before Strobe could start charging his power, Vivilion cried out. The static was arcing into Vivilion, causing super-effective damage.

'Vivilion is unable to battle! The challenger wins!'

'That was a very anti-climatic ending.'

Calem gave Serena a deadpan look.

'..What?'

* * *

**A/N Omg! Finally! ;-; I'm so happeh! It's been so long! So super darned long! So darned long that- okay, I'll make this quick. (Still accepting OC's)**** OKAY CIAO! *off camera* Finally! What took you guy- what? It's still recording? Oh, right. I frgot to say Cia- BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
**


End file.
